Una Mujer Forjada al Calor del Amor y las Armas
by Stephania Bloom
Summary: Una historia de amor, deseo, sexo, muerte y acción


INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Naiomer era una Princesa de un pequeño Reino humano llamado Celas, ella era hija de Naor el Rey y Amin la Reina. Naiomer era una mujer muy particular ya que era la primogénita de los Reyes y por eso era heredera al Trono, cosa que no era para nada común entre los humanos ya que solamente heredaba el Reino el hijo varón.  
  
Naiomer, además de ser una futura Reina, tenía muchas otras cualidades su protector y mentor era el gran Mago Gandalf el Gris, ella dejo su pueblo a la edad de 10 años y desde entonces se ha dedicado a conocer toda la Tierra Media y aprehender de todas las culturas que existían, además de todos los idiomas, y todo esto lo realizo a través de la mano de Gandalf que fue quien la llevo a todos sus viajes y aventuras.  
  
Naiomer se convirtió en una excelente guerrera, ya que fue educada en el Arte de la Guerra tanto por los mejores hombres guerreros, como por los Elfos y hasta aprehendió a hacerse hábil con el hacha de los enanos, era extraordinariamente Culta ya que Gandalf le había enseñado casi todo lo que sabia.  
  
Naiomer a la edad de 17 años comenzó a viajar sola, aún en contra de la voluntad de Gandalf, pero ella era una mujer que tomaba sus propias decisiones, era dueña de su vida, decidía con firmeza a donde ir, o que hacer, claro que en varias oportunidades tanto Gandalf como sus padres detestaban que fuese tan voluntariosa.  
  
Naiomer era además una mujer hermosa, contaba con 25 años de edad, edad con la que cualquier mujer humana debería estar casada y con hijos, pero el matrimonio no le interesaba, pues nunca había sentido la ilusión del amor, Naiomer era alta, de excelente figura con una pequeña cintura, y buenas caderas, además de contar con muy buen busto los cuales no eran grandes ni pequeños eran de un tamaño perfecto, era blanca, de ojos color ámbar y de cabello color castaño.  
  
CAPITOLO 1: LA PARTIDA Y LA LLEGADA  
  
Naiomer conocía casi todos los Reinos y pueblos de la Tierra Media, había pasado los dos últimos años de su vida en los Bosque de Lothlórien, bajo la enseñanza y protección de la Dama Galadriel.  
  
Un día Gandalf llego a Lothlórien y se entrevisto con la Dama Galadriel, al terminar la conversación de ellos Galadriel mando a llamar a Naiomer y le encomendó una misión tenía que dirigirse al Reino de los Elfos del Bosque Negro y entregar estas dos cartas escritas por mi al Rey Tharnduil, muy sorprendida Naiomer miro a Gandalf con preocupación ya que nunca había viajado antes a esas tierras y sabia que el Bosque Negro no era para nada fácil de cruzar menos si uno viajaba sólo; - Gandalf la miro y le dijo: no te preocupes enviare un aviso al Rey Elfo para que así mande una escolta y que te esperen al comienzo del Bosque para que así no tengas que aventurarte sola en esas Tierras y no pierdas tiempo, pues el mensaje de Galadriel es importante.  
  
Naiomer le dijo a Gandalf: pero como harás para que el mensaje que enviaras llegue primero que yo? Gandalf: lo enviare con una águila muy amiga, respondió, y Naiomer le dijo: entonces por que no envías con esa águila amiga tuya las cartas de Galadriel, y en ese momento interrumpió Galadriel, muy bruscamente cosa que no era nada normal y dijo: es mi deseo que las lleves tu Naiomer pues el mensaje es importante y no deseo que ninguna águila lo lleve, Naiomer al oír esto contesto: si ese es tu deseo así será, me alistare para el viaje ya que no es nada corto, permiso.  
  
Todo esto a Naiomer le pareció muy extraño pero ni modo arreglo todo y tomo una mochila donde metió las cartas de la Dama Galadriel, un hermoso vestido, ya que se entrevistaría con un Rey, no podía presentarse ante él con su Traje de Guerrera, metió también muchas Lembas y un buen garrafón de Hidromiel, tomo su arco y su caja de Flechas y su espada. La espada de Naiomer era muy hermosa, se la había obsequiado Gandalf había sido realizada por uno de los mejores herreros enanos, así que era de un hermoso color plata con inscruptaciones de rubíes en el mango, tenia su nombre esculpido en hoja, hoja que era tan filosa apenas con un pequeño roce, tan ligera y manejable como una pluma, fue echa especialmente para ella, al igual que el arco tenía un tamaño perfecto y con la tensión indicada en la cuerda, para que así Naiomer pudiera ser tan buena con el arco como con la espada.  
  
El traje de Guerrera de Naiomer era como ella, nada común, y a la ves muy bello, era muy entallado al cuerpo desde el pecho hasta llegar a las caderas de hay salía una falda que llegaba como unos 5 dedos ante la rodilla, la tela del traje tenía la suavidad y caída de la seda, la dureza del cuero y la apariencia de que estuviese realizado en plata o mejor aún en Mithril ya que era de un hermoso color plateado.  
  
Naiomer llego a la entrada del Bosque Negro sin ningún problema, llego la mañana de un Viernes, estando en la entrada del Bosque y observando todo a su alrededor, le dio un gran escalofrío en el cuerpo se encontraba muy intranquila y su caballo también, permaneció en la entrada del Bosque todo el día y toda la noche, noche en la cuál no consiguió dormir mucho, a la mañana siguiente al darse cuenta que no había ninguna escolta o comitiva que fuese a buscarla tomo sus cosas y se decidió a entrar, le ordeno a su caballo que volviera al Bosque de Lothlórien ya que el Bosque Negro no parecía buen lugar para tan noble bestia.  
  
Ya hacia dos semanas que Naiomer se había internado en el Bosque y tenía 3 días sin alimentos ni agua, todas las provisiones se le habían acabado, sin contar además con que estaba herida y muy lastimada, ya que en el Bosque tubo que pelear con tres grandes Trasgos que encontró, y además luchar contra enormes arañas que deseaban comérsela, arañas que casi logran su cometido pues Naiomer escapo de casualidad.  
  
CAPITULO 2: EL ENCUENTRO  
  
Un día o noche ¡quien sabe! se le llama Bosque Negro por que es terriblemente espeso, podías ponerte la mano frente a tú cara y no mirar nada.  
  
Naiomer vio una fogata y se acerco, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, vio que eran elfos que bailaban y cantaban, Naiomer sintió una gran felicidad pero apenas salió de donde se escondía, los elfos en un abrir y cerrar de ojo ya no estaban, todo de nuevo eran puras tinieblas, Naiomer miraba de un lado al otro tratando de ver algo, de ver hacia donde se habían ido, sin fuerzas para continuar cayo de rodillas en la tierra, y sintiendo una terrible desesperación grito: SOY NAIOMER, NO SE VALLAN, POR FAVOOOOR, ESTOY AQUI ENVIADA POR GALDALF EL GRIS Y LA DAMA GALADRIEL, LE TENGO UN IMPORTANTE MENSAJE A SU REY, ya llorando de desesperación y con menos fuerzas que antes volvió a gritar POR FAVOR, NO SE VALLAN ES IMPORTANTE QUE ME LLEVEN ANTE SU REY.  
  
De repente se encendieron 6 antorchas alrededor de ella, antorchas que parecían haber salido de la nada, y se vio claramente que además de los elfos que sostenían las antorchas habían 6 elfos que la apuntaban con sus arcos, Naiomer estaba rodeada y cada vez el circulo que la rodeaba se hacia más y más pequeño a su alrededor, Naiomer no tenía fuerzas para repeler un ataque, pero con dificulta se puso de pie y tomo su espada pero no desenfundo el arma, de repente entre dos de los centinelas que la apuntaban salio un elfo hermosamente vestido con un capa color castaño se acerco a ella y en ese momento sin poder decir palabra cayo desmayada en sus brazos.  
  
El elfo de la capa color castaño era (¡por supuesto quien más!) Legolas hijo del Rey del Bosque Negro, Legolas la tomo en sus brazos y le ordeno a los otros elfos recoger las cosas de la joven muchacha, estaban apenas a unos 300 MT del Palacio del Rey Tharnduil, al llegar Legolas a la puerta de Palacio con la joven en los brazos, llegaba a su vez el Rey padre de Legolas, que al verle le dijo con voz muy dulce: hola Legolas, que significa esto, ¿quien es esa mujer que traes en brazos?. --No se quien es padre la encontramos en el Bosque, gritaba que traía un mensaje para ti de parte de Gandalf y de la Dama Galadriel. - dijo Legolas. --No de vistes traerla aquí sabes que no confiamos en gentes extrañas, y es una mujer, de cuando acá, mandan mujeres a destinos tan difíciles para entregar un mensaje.- dijo el Rey. --Yo también pensé lo mismo padre, pero observa las cosas que trae, mira su espada y su arco son muy finos, están muy bien elaborados en peso y tamaño se ve que fueron especialmente construidos para ella, y hasta donde yo se las Mujeres Humanas no son guerreras.-dijo Legolas. --Es verdad hijo, debe ser una mujer especial, y el arco parase ser realizado por lo elfos de Lothlórien, entra Legolas y cuida de que le curen esas heridas se ve muy débil. -dijo el Rey. -- Así lo haré padre. -dijo Legolas.  
  
Legolas entro a palacio y ordeno a varias elfas que cuidarán de la joven, que la bañaran y sanarán sus heridas, muchas de sus heridas eran de gravedad y muy profundas. Una elfa de nombre Luthien llamo a Legolas y le dijo: -- Tiene una herida en el abdomen y es muy grave Príncipe, se ve que se la hizo una de las arañas y tiene veneno. --Tienes razón Luthien yo mismo curare esta herida, tráeme todo lo necesario -dijo Legolas --Si mi señor-dijo Luthien  
  
Terminando de darle la orden a Luthien, Legolas procedió a quitarle la sabana que la cubría, y en ese momento Luthien grito, ¡NO MI SEÑOR!, Legolas se quedo inmóvil con la punta de la sabana en la mano. -- Mi señor la joven no tiene ropa puesta, ya que debimos quitársela para poder bañarla y curar bien toda la gran cantidad de raspones y cortadas que tiene.-dijo Luthien. -- Esta bien Luthien solo le quitare la parte que le cubre el abdomen ya que debo ver la cortada-dijo Legolas.  
  
Luthien salio de la habitación pero no tardo en regresar con unas hojas grandes de un color verde intenso y con una especie de crema de color marrón y verdoso, parecía echa de musgo pero tenía un exquisito olor, Luthien dejando las cosa encima de la mesa de noche se marcho.  
  
Legolas veía muy de cerca la herida, bueno no solo admiraba la herida, además admiraba lo plano del abdomen de Naiomer y lo pronunciado de las curvas de su cuerpo, observaba con admiración la curva que hacia desde su espalda pasando por su cintura y siguiendo por sus caderas, después de observar su cuerpo, puso su cara encima de la de ella, observando así cada rasgo de su hermoso rostro, a Legolas le parecía la más bella entre todas las mujeres humanas que hubiese visto en su larga vida.  
  
En ese momento Naiomer abrió sus ojos y observo a tan bello rostro que le sonreía tan tiernamente, Naiomer toco el rostro de Legolas con su mano derecha lo acaricio y dijo: -- He muerto y estoy en el cielo, eres un ángel?.  
  
Legolas se sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:  
  
-- No soy un elfo del Bosque Negro, te hayamos en el bosque ahora estas a salvo, estas en palacio. Naiomer se incorporo en la cama como si la hubiesen pellizcado por la espalda, sin importarle el dolor que sentía a causa de la herida del abdomen y dijo de manera muy alterada: -- EN DONDE DIJISTES QUE ESTOY? Y sin dejar que Legolas hablará ella misma se contesto aún más alterada. EN EL PALCIO DEL BOSQUE NEGRO, EXIJO VER A TU REY Y EN DONDE ESTA GANDALF, ESTA AQUI? --No Gandalf no esta aquí-respondió con dulce voz Legolas. -- BUENO NO IMPORTA, DEJA QUE LO VEA LE VOY A INCENDIAR LA BARBA Y A ESE REY TUYO LO DECAPITARE, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME HAYAN HECHO ESTO, HE PASADO LOS PEORES DÍAS DE MI VIDA EN ESE MALDITO BOSQUE, PENSE QUE ME IBA A VOLVER LOCA DE TANTOS BICHOS Y TANTA OSCURIDAD, ESO SIN CONTAR A LAS MALDITAS ARAÑAS.-dijo Naiomer. -- Calmate, estas muy alterada eso te puede hacer más daño; vamos acuéstate- dijo Legolas. -- ACOSTARME-dijo Naiomer, y por el contrario fue a levantarse de la cama dando un movimiento brusco se le rodó la sabana del pecho y quedo con todo al aire, con la misma rapidez en que se deslizo la sabana ella se volvió a cubrir, mirando a Legolas se dio cuenta que el elfo miraba hacia la pared para no verla y así replico Naiomer ahora con una voz más suave: --En donde esta mi ropa y porque no la traigo puesta. -- te responderé si te calmas, (Naiomer asentó con la cabeza), en primer lugar acuéstate, debo curar esta fea herida que tienes en el abdomen y en segundo lugar, no llevas ropas por que las elfas te las quitaron para así poder bañarte y lavar bien tus heridas. - dijo Legolas.  
  
Naiomer se acostó y permitió que Legolas le retirara un poco la sabana que le cubría el abdomen, ya que no soportaba ni un minuto más tan fuerte dolor, claro sin dejar ver ninguna otra área, y que así Legolas colocara sobre la herida la crema y las hojas formando así como una cataplasma. Naiomer más calmada y con menos dolor en el cuerpo le pregunto a Legolas. -- Que diablos paso porque los elfos no acudieron a mi llegada en la entrada del Bosque Negro, es acaso que Gandalf el Gris no les aviso de mi llegada, (y en ese momento Naiomer de enardeció y grito) POR QUE SI ES ASÍ JURO QUE LO VOY A QUEMAR VIVO Y SI LA CULPA NO FUE DE ÉL SINO DE TU REY A ÉL E DE ATRAVESARLO CON MI ESPADA. --BASTA-grito Legolas-(Naiomer cayo inmediatamente, ahora con voz muy suave y dulce Legolas le dijo). -- Al Elfo que pretendes atravesar con una espada es mi Padre (Naiomer se ruborizo de vergüenza inmediatamente), y no es culpa de Gandalf o de mi Padre todo lo mal que la pasaste en el Bosque, culpable es tu mala suerte ya que la carta que Gandalf envió avisando de tu llegada, arribo a palacio hace tres semana, lamentablemente para ti llego un día después del que mi padre partiera en una excursión, excursión ésta de la que no llegaría sino hoy, nadie abrió la carta de Gandalf durante las tres semanas ya que era dirigida al Rey y la correspondencia del Rey solo la abre él, vez ahora por que no fuimos a tu encuentro en la estrada del Bosque Negro, no teníamos idea de que llegarías. -- Ya veo, no es culpa de nadie, pero ¡Galadriel me vas a oír estoy segura que tu si sabias que esto pasaría!, pero ni modo, si dejaste que ocurriera es por algo, (Naiomer dijo esta palabras como si hablase con el viento) -- Estas segura que te escucha?-dijo Legolas. -- Si estoy segura que me oye aunque este a Km. de distancia.- respondió Naiomer.  
En ese momento los dos se vieron a la cara y se dieron una sonrisa mutuamente, que Naiomer se le había quitado todo el enojo que cargaba y dijo: -- Disculpa todas las cosas horribles que he dicho, pero en verdad estaba muy molesta, aun no me has dicho tu nombre. -- Legolas Greenelf, y cual es el tuyo. -- Es Naiomer, es un placer conocerte. --Igualmente-respondió Legolas.  
  
En ese momento Naiomer se sentó en la cama nuevamente y volvió a acariciar el rostro de Legolas, lo hizo tan solo por que sintió ganas de hacerlo, (Gandalf siempre se lo reclamaba, que fuese tan impulsiva, le decía: Naiomer controla tus impulsos piensa más antes de actuar, eres un mujer muy culta para ser tan impulsiva y Naiomer le respondía es que soy muy humana Gandalf y los Humanos somos así, no dejamos llevar por nuestras pasiones). Y entonces Legolas le acaricio el rostro y le rozo los labios con sus dedos una y otra vez, Naiomer de la manera muy picara y a la vez maliciosa, pues quería avergonzarlo, solamente porque le provoco hacerlo de dijo: --¿Te gustan mis Labios? -- Si me gustan mucho. Le respondió Legolas y se le acerco a la cara como si la fuese a besar, Naiomer se que inmóvil de la impresión y ya casi llegando Legolas a rozar sus labios con los de ella, Naiomer dio un brinco hacia atrás y se ruborizo por completo. -- Legolas le dijo: No soy un Hombre Humano con el que puedas jugar, pensante que al hacerme esa pregunta me ruborizaría, tengo demasiados años como para caer en ese juego, te gusta ser traviesa. Y se echo a reír -- Naiomer sumamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho le dijo: Es verdad lo hice por hacerte una mala broma y avergonzarte, pero quien termino avergonzada fui yo, te pido disculpas otra vez, ¡amigos! -- Si amigos, ahora duérmete pues te falta recuperar fuerzas  
  
Y así Naiomer se quedo profundamente dormida y Legolas se quedo a su lado cuidando su sueño sentado en una silla.  
  
PERO NADIE IMAGINO LO QUE SUCEDERIA ESA NOCHE, ELLA NUNCA PENSO LO QUE GALADRIEL LE DIRIA......  
  
CONTINUARA.... 


End file.
